Help! In love and kidnapped!
by bubblygum
Summary: Uploaded again and new chapter up. Ianto gets kidnapped but by who and why. Jack and the rest try to save him but is it too late. Owen and Tosh aren't dead. Slightly fluffly fic with some Gwen Bashing at start. Set in series one. Please Read and review.
1. How Ianto 'noticed' Jack

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood, the BBC do.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Author Notes – Please review as I love them. Any ideas are welcome.

Hopefully this will turn out all right. Will be several

Chapters long, some Jack and Ianto slash and also some

Gwen bashing. This is set before Owen and Tosh die

because they are awesome characters. Janto haven't

got together yet and Owen hasn't died and came back yet.

So basically Season one about episode 6 or 7…ish.

_**Chapter 1 – How Ianto "noticed" Jack. **_

Work at the Hub started like any other day. First to come in was Ianto, an hour early as per usual, (to start up the coffee machine and to pre-check the archives before he started filing for the day). Next came Toshiko an hour later than Ianto but on perfect time. Jack was in his office, waiting for Ianto bring him some more coffee, otherwise Jack was prone to being tetchy, which Owen subsequently found out when Jack launched a mug at his head, which Owen still complained to anyone who would listen that it wasn't his fault, even if he did accidentally kill Jack with the sonic disruptor. Gwen came rushing in half an hour late rambling about Rhys, breakfast and a toaster mishap. Owen came in an hour and a half late with a terrible hangover which he dismissed as a cold, although no one believed him.

Ianto came up from the kitchenette not long after Owen arrived and began handing out the much needed coffee to everyone. Last person to get their next fix of caffeine was Jack. Jack was waiting in his office for Ianto to arrive with his coffee. Ianto knocked on the door before waiting for Jack's reply, which was normally a sort of mixture between a grunt and "yes". Ianto entered and put Jack's coffee down on the desk. Ianto waited for Jack to look at him before asking

"Is that all Sir?"

"Yes, unless you would like to suggest something else?" Jack looked Ianto right in the eye with one eyebrow raised in a suggestive manner and the familiar smirk Jack used when flirting outrageously. Ianto couldn't look at Jack without blushing, so he looked at the floor instead.

"I can't think of anything Sir" Ianto said in a voice which he hoped sounded normal and calm.

Jack gazed at Ianto with his brilliant blue eyes and Ianto could feel them burning into him.

"Okay then, Let me know if you need anything else" Ianto said after a couple of minutes of silence had passed. Ianto left Jack's office in more silence and made his way to the arcieves. All that could be heard in the hub was the soft tapping of the keyboards and the occasional screech from Myfanway.

Ianto thought about what just happened in Jack's office; it was no different from any other morning, so why was his heart pounding and his palms sweaty. All Ianto could think about for the rest of the morning was Jack and those beautiful eyes gazing at him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More notes from me, :D lol

Hopefully you have enjoyed the first chapter, I know I enjoyed reading it. Thanks to my friend Cat who helped me a wee bit. Please review cause I wanna see whether people are enjoying it or not, otherwise it'll disappear. :(


	2. How Jack Noticed Ianto

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood, the BBC does. :(**

**------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Notes****: Thank you very much to all who reviewed and to those who added this fic to their story alert. And also thanks to TheyDidn'tHaveMyName for her advice on reviews and she is also Scottish. Way Hay!!! :D**

**Also when I say "Torchwood Towers" I mean the Hub.**

**There is also some Janto in this for all you Janto lovers out there. (me included). ; )**

**------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2 – How Jack "Noticed" Ianto.**

The next day, work at Torchwood Towers continued on as normal, Toshiko quietly worked away, analyzing data and checking for rift activity from time to time, Gwen talked a lot about Rhys and her life in general, she talked about it so much that Jack eventually had to put a atop to it, she was driving them insane. Jack called Gwen to his office and spoke to her.

"Gwen, we all know how much you want us to be open and honest by sharing details of our lives with each other but could you maybe….stop".

Jack tried to say this in his gentlest voice. Gwen looked very upset but she agreed to stop talking so much.

Ianto came in 5 minutes later to inform Jack that Gwen was now sitting in the archives crying her eyes out. Jack sighed and stood up to try and sort it out. Jack looked out of his office window and down to his workers below, trying to clear his mind and relax before going down to the archives to talk to Gwen. Ianto couldn't help but stare intently at Jack but what Ianto didn't know was that Jack could see him in the reflection of the glass. Jack didn't want to embarrass Ianto so he didn't say anything. As Jack watched Ianto watching him, Jack noticed how Ianto had the bluest eyes of anyone he had ever seen. How Ianto always looked calm and collected. Jack loved the way Ianto was so protective of his coffee machine and the way Ianto used to sometimes talk to it as if it was his baby or his pet.

Ianto eventually snapped out of his gaze and left, hoping that Jack didn't notice. Ianto was fairly sure that Jack hadn't noticed but he had.

Jack's skin prickled when he thought of Ianto's eyes staring at him. Jack imagined pressing his own lips onto Ianto's, the feel of the Welshman's soft warm skin under his fingertips, Ianto's groan as Jack slowly slid his hand down Ianto's pants. And then his daydream ended as Toshiko was now tapping the glass on Jack's office door. Jack opened the door and let Tosh in. Jack sat behind his desk and tried to look calm as he spoke to Tosh.

"Jack, I just thought I'd let you know that Gwen is okay now. Owen went down there and I think so did Ianto"

Jack's stomach did a little flip when Tosh said Ianto's name, which was strange because it never did that before. Tosh looked at Jack and realised that Jack wasn't as chatty as normal but more thoughtful.

"Jack" Tosh said softly

"Are you okay? Only you seem rather quiet today"

Jack looked at Tosh and grinned.

"Thanks for your concern Toshiko but I am fine, really good in fact"

Jack nodded after he spoke as if it proved his own point. Tosh didn't look to sure but was confident that Jack would tell her if something was wrong.

"Before I go, I should mention that Gwen is angry with you for what you said earlier on"

Jack put his head in his hands for a moment and then looked up at Tosh.

"Thank you Toshiko"

"You're welcome Jack" Tosh said warmly and smiled at Jack, who smiled back.

Ianto came in half an hour later with some coffee and paperwork, knowing that there was a better chance that Jack might actually do some if he had coffee. Ianto didn't really know what to say when he entered Jack's office. So he just sat down the coffee and turned around to leave when Jack said "Ianto can I ask you something?"

"Technically you just did Sir but you can ask another question if you want"

Ianto felt a bit stupid after he said it but Jack just smiled at him and told Ianto to sit down.

"Ianto I know this is a bit soon to be asking this, especially after what happened with Lisa…"

Ianto's face sunk a little at the mention of Lisa, it still hurt Ianto to talk about it.

"..but I was wondering…is there any chance that you and me could…"

Jack coughed.

"..could we maybe…I was thinking that…"

"Sir, could you maybe hurry up, those archives would file themselves you know"

Jack looked at little flustered but knew that Ianto wanted to get the archives in order. So jack decided just to blurt it out and hope for the best.

"Ianto would you go out on a date with me, you know dinner a movie or whatever you want… or maybe it's too soon…I completely understand if you don't want to?"

Ianto looked a bit stunned and uttered the word yes. Jack wasn't sure whether he heard him right or not and the yes had slipped out before Ianto had a chance to register what he was saying. Jack looked at Ianto in wide eyed surprise.

"Did you just say yes?"

Ianto was still stunned and just looked at the floor.

"Yes" Ianto said, louder this time but still quite quiet.

"When will I pick you up?"

Ianto looked at Jack and his power of speech returned.

"Well its my day off tomorrow, so about…8pm ish."

Jack just grinned and nodded.

"It's a date" was all Jack said and then Ianto left the room, still in a state of shock and confusion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More notes fae me: has "Cyberwomen" happened yet, not to sure. Hmmmm. Can one of you lovely readers PM and tell me please?

Thank you for reading another chapter, hopefully it's good. It's a bit more serious than the first one but I enjoyed it, even if I do say so myself. Lol.

Please review as I like to know what people think. I have said thank you a lot. Sorry, rambling on a bit. **:**D


	3. What Happened?

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood, the BBC does.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews, they have been

wonderful and please keep them coming.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter three – What Happened???

Even though Ianto wasn't going into work, he still woke up at the same time as normal. He was feeling nervous about tonight but excited at the same time. Ianto was still grieving for Lisa and felt guilty for going on the date with Jack but he knew that Lisa would have wanted him to move on with his life and be happy again.

The Hub was in a state of chaos. Because Ianto wasn't there to clean the place or make coffee, everyone was arguing as to what to do about the lack of coffee situation. Owen was arguing that he worked hard and therefore should have someone make and bring him his coffee. Where as Gwen and Tosh argued that the coffee shop around the corner would be better than anything they could make. Besides Ianto was the only one who could work the machine properly without causing a mini explosion.

Jack was staying in his office because without coffee Jack was like a bear that had been woken from his hibernation too early.

Jack was also in a terribly mood because of his date with Ianto tonight and he felt very nervous. It was years since Jack had been on a date, if he had to guess how long, he would say about 100 years. Oh god was he really that old?

****

Ianto was enjoying his day off; so far he had had a lie in, washed and ironed all his suits ready for work the next day, decided what to wear to his date with Jack tonight and was now relaxing in the bath with a copy of "Take a break", even if it did seem girly. Ianto came out the bath an hour later a bit wrinkly but feeling totally refreshed and relaxed.

Ianto went into has room and got dressed (casual jeans and a tee-shirt) before deciding on some lunch. Half way through his lunch there was a knock at the door. He sighed and stood up to answer it. He looked through the peep-hole and saw that there was no one there. Ianto opened the front door and checked the hallway of the rest of the building but there was no one there to be seen. Ianto gave up the search for the mysterious knocker and returned to his flat. Ianto was walking through to he kitchen when suddenly…


	4. What happened after what happened?

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood, the BBC does. :(

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Ha ha! I was a bit mean but my friend Amy-Lou thought it was a good idea so, Thank you Amy-Lou. So this it what happens to Ianto no-body knows. I don't actually know yet. I'll just have to see what my brain and my fingers write. LOL!!! :D This is the longest chapter I have written yet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 – What Happened after What Happened(???)

Ianto felt a cloth being held over his face and then darkness, he wasn't completely knocked out but floating in and out of consciousness. He was aware of strange clicking noises and almost squeaking like noises. Ianto was also aware that he was being moved but his brain was fuzzy and numb and so couldn't do anything about it. He had no idea what was going to happen to him and he felt terrified.

* * * *

Mean while back at the Hub, it was now 7pm, Jack was in the shower wondering about his date with Ianto. Jack thought about what was going to happen and what he should say. But he felt better as the warm water flowed over is body and relaxed him. He decided that after he got dried and dressed that he should phone Ianto and see if he still wanted to go o n the date and what Ianto wanted to do.

* * * *

Ianto awoke to find himself in a cell, where, how or when he did not know. How long had he been unconscious for? Ianto's brain was still fuzzy and he couldn't really think. He stood up and rubbed his temples with his thumbs to try and clear his head but it didn't really work. Ianto walked about his tiny cell and noticed that his cell door had a tiny window; he looked out of window and saw nothing but a long bleak corridor with more cell doors. He saw people (what he thought was people) patrolling the corridors, however their faces were distorted almost likes masks but with a job at Torchwood, who knows what they could be.

* * * *

Jack was getting worried; he had trying to phone Ianto for about half an hour and no one answered each time he tried. Jack got Tosh to track down where Ianto's phone (and hopefully Ianto) was. Tosh reported to him that it was in Ianto's hallway but it was impossible to tell if Ianto was there or not. Owen suggested that someone go over there to see if he was there or not. However Owen was not intending himself for this job but Jack made it an official order so Owen couldn't really disagree. Owen moaned to himself all the way to Ianto's flat, right up until he got to the correct floor. Well he didn't want Ianto to hear him. Owen knocked on Ianto's door. No reply, he knocked louder, still no reply. So Owen crouched down and looked through the letter box, he couldn't see anyone but there was Ianto's phone lying on the hallway floor just has Tosh had said. But there was no Ianto as far as he could tell.

"Ianto!" Owen shouted…no reply.

"Come on mate, Jack is really worried could you at least let him know your okay!" Still no reply. Owen would never admit this but he was worried about the Tea Boy.

* * * *

Ianto had been watching the guards carefully, there seemed to be a regular pattern but escape would be impossible without another person or a gun. One of the guards spotted Ianto watching what was going on and walked over to were Ianto's cell.

"Oi! You!" shouted one of the guards, the guard's accent was rough and from what Ianto could tell was probably from Liverpool.

The guard opened Ianto's cell and grabbed him by the collar of his tee-shirt pulling him out and marching him down the corridor.

"The boss wants to see you"

Ianto just nodded for lack of anything to say.

They walked for a few minutes before stopping at a large wooden polished door. The guard pushed Ianto inside and shut the door behind him. There was the strange clicking and squeaking noises again but the room was dark and he couldn't really see what was going on. The lights in the room came on, which seemed like they came on by themselves. Ianto's eyes took a few minutes before they adjusted to the light. In front of him was a large table and at the head of this table was, well actually Ianto wasn't sure, it looked like no alien or human or special effect he had ever seen in his life. It looked completely human except, his eyes where small and beady. Its nose or should that be snout, was that of a pigs and it was grinning at him except instead of teeth it had large pointing canines, no tongue but a sort of thin pencil shaped tube, it moved about just like a snake's tongue. It hissed and clicked at him, squeaks and all sort of grunts came from this strange alien. Although when Ianto thought hard about it, he couldn't remember anything in the archives about these. Ah the archives, how Ianto longed to be within the strong concrete walls with the feeling of contentment and belongingness.

Ianto was snapped back to reality when another of the strange guards (who were wearing masks) stepped forward and said

"I am the interpreter for the Amandosians. You shall address all questions to me and using this alien technology I shall interpret all dialogue"

Ianto cleared his throat and thought of what to ask. He eventually thought of a question and began to ask

"I am James Smith from Cardiff, why have you kidnapped me?"

The interpreter ran it through the machine and it began to emit strange noises in what Ianto could only presume was the Amandosian's native language. The alien looked at Ianto and laughed or what Ianto presumed was a laugh, it was high-pitched and gurgled a bit. It reminded Ianto of when Lisa used to giggle at the things Ianto used to do especially to make her laugh. Ianto felt his stomach twinge when he thought about Lisa.

After some Amandosian laughter, a hushed silence fell upon the room. The alien looked thoughtful, well from what Ianto could tell anyway.

Again it began to emit the strange alien language. And thus the interpreter began to speak.

"We have studied you for some time Mr Jones; there is no use in lying to us, we know everything about you and about Torchwood."

Ianto kept his face relaxed and hopefully an unemotional mask. The alien looked at Ianto closely, probably trying to figure out some form of weakness.

"Why have been studying me, I can't possibly have a use to you?"

This time it was the alien that spoke, which was strange seeing as there, was an interpreter and the alien seemed not to know English but apparently it did.

"I grow tired of this interpreter" The alien raised it hand and clicked its fingers, two of the other guards rushed in and grabbed the interpreter, the pulled him into another room behind the Amandosian, the door was shut and all that could be heard were screams of torture and pain. These did not seem to affect the alien but the affected Ianto. Ianto tried not to hear them, he held his hands over his ears to try and block it out but it just didn't work. The man's screams died away and the two guards came back in. Ianto realised that this would be a fight for his own survival.

"You wish to know why I have brought you here?" The alien said in a whisper which was just audible.

"Yes" It was all that Ianto could manage to say, fear had replaced is power of speech.

"Very well……Years ago, before you joined Torchwood, my people, the Amandosians, tried to invade your pathetic planet, or so we thought, your planet's defences were strong, we had a 2 day battle, it was finally ended when Jack blew up our entire army; my family, friends and entire colony was there, he slaughtered them all and now, I get my revenge!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: Sorry about being mean again but it seemed like the perfect place to stop. It took me two days to write this chapter, I kept changing bits. It seems to have worked out okay. Please R&R cause I like to hear what you think about it and if any one has any ideas could you please tell me because I'm not sure what do to after the next chapter. :D


	5. Epiphanies

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood, the BBC do.

------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: New chapter up. Sorry for the delay but I have been busy with family stuff and school. Decided to upload it again and after this fic is finished I may write another. Readers of this fic please review and let me know you thoughts. Thanks :D

------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 – Epiphanies

Ianto felt sick after the Amandosian had finished his story, there was so much he didn't know about Jack and yet he couldn't imagine him blowing up all of those Amandosians, Ianto thought that Jack would have tried to avoid killing them. Ianto's stomach did a little flip when he thought about Jack; it had never done that before, he began thinking about Jack, the way Jack looked every morning and the way he smelled and… it was then than that Ianto had an epiphany…Oh my god (!!) thought Ianto, I'm in love with Jack and Lisa's only been dead for a short while. Grief and guilt washed over Ianto, what do I do (?), Ianto could feel himself begin to panic so he took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself and his thoughts, its only worked a little bit. The alien who had been sitting so still for the past few minutes was almost statue like except the slight whistle noise of his breath. The alien jumped up and Ianto who had been so deep in thought jumped. The Amandosian laughed. It made Ianto shudder slightly. One of the guards brought a mobile phone. It rang for a few minutes before a familiar American man answered.

* * * *

_15 minutes ago_

Jack was feeling increasing worried and upset about Ianto's disappearance, this was not like him at all. Where had he gone? Gwen and Tosh where checking CCTV for any sightings of Ianto – there were none. Jack came back with the CCTV from Ianto's flat. They watched in horror as 2 masked men sneaked into Ianto's flat and 2 minutes later there was Ianto lying on a stretcher being carried out of his flat. Jack was outraged and became irrational. Gwen was trying to calm him down. Owen was coming up with "what likely happened plans". Tosh was checking every file she had on aliens to try and find out about the things, as Gwen called them. Jack calmed down a little and then began to pout and moan about how he missed Ianto and Ianto's coffee and he way Ianto loo…then Jack had an epiphany, oh my god he thought, I'm in love with Ianto!! I've not been in love properly since…Jack's thoughts trailed off there. Jack's phone was ringing, he looked at the number, and he didn't recognise it but answered anyway. It could be Ianto…

_Non-flash back (ish) bit now, normal time had been resumed :D_

"Hello…Jack"

Jack sighed in relief, it was Ianto but he sounded weird. Ianto's voice was quiet and he sounded really scared.

"Jack you need to listen to me really carefully, I am being held hostage by an Amandosian, they have a few… (Ianto swallowed loudly)…requests. But I can't tell you what they are yet, the Amandosian will tell you"

"Ianto, where are you? Do you have any idea?" Jack's voice was rather quiet and he sounded scared but there was edge to his voice, it was teemed with anger and Ianto could tell it was dangerous.

"I wish I could tell you jack but they would kill me, infact they will kill me if you don't give them what they want." Ianto's voice went very quiet and was just audible towards the end. Tosh was trying every scan she could thing off to track Ianto but there was some sort of alien tech they had never encountered before blocking it, the damper field, as Tosh called it, had they tracking single blocked 1 mile away from the Hub, that's how powerful it was.

"Jack…they will meet with you, tomorrow 8pm Cardiff Bay". Ianto's voice had gone quiet again.

"And Jack…I love you"

The phone hung up abruptly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes again: well that's chapter five. It has turned in a completely different direction that I thought it would have. I'm still quite pleased but I need to know what you think, so please R&R, Read and review for those who don't know. Bye x


	6. Hopelessness

**Disclaimer (again) – I don't own Torchwood the BBC does.**

**------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 6 – Hopelessness

Jack was stunned, (a) because Amandosian was a name he had not heard in while and never expected to again (b) Ianto loved him and (c) Ianto loved him. Jack knew he had used the same reason twice but that's because it was doubly as shocking as the Amandosians. Like he said to himself before, the Doctor was the last person he had ever fallen truly in love with, he never expected to fall in love again, then again Ianto made so much sense to him. Jack began to feel over whelmed, something that didn't happen to him often, he shook his head to clear it. Just then Gwen knocked on his office door and she walked in.

"Jack", she said, her voice was very calm and was supposed to be soothing. Jack liked Gwen but sometimes he just didn't have the time to be reasonable or nice to her.

"Yes Gwen?" Jack's voice was sharp.

"Just wanted to see if you were alright? We're all worried about you Jack? You should talk to us or at least one of us?", again Gwen's voice was sweet and calm, like she was talking to one of the witnesses to something.

Jack snapped.

"You know what Gwen, no I'm not alright, Ianto just told me he loves me, he's being held hostage, I have to go meet a race of aliens I thought I had wiped out yeas ago and he might die. I need the Doctor but he isn't here and I have no way of contacting him. So there you go Gwen, now your up to date with my life, has your nosey and gossip meter been filled up for today or should I tell you more!!!", Jack felt angry and unreasonable and all sorts of emotions but no remorse or guilt for snapping at Gwen.

Gwen looked and felt very angry, she thought for a minute and left silently, quietly shutting the door behind her. Everyone had heard Jack shouting. No one said anything but watched silently as Gwen picked up her coat and bag, switched of the computer and then walked over to Tosh and whispered in her eat.

"If Jack asks tell him I've left for a couple of hours and I'll be at my flat if he needs me, although I doubt he will"

Tosh took a good look at Gwen and then nodded. Tosh then whispered to Gwen before she left

"I heard what Jack said, I'm sorry he shouted at you, bye Gwen"

Gwen smiled weakly and then just turned around and left without another word, mean while Jack was pacing the floor and the feeling of helplessness washed over him, like a tidal wave.

* * * *

Ianto was worried about Jack, how could he have been so stupid and told Jack he loved him. Jack would never feel the same way. After Ianto's phone call to Jack, Ianto was taken back to his cell. He hadn't had anything to eat since lunch and it was now at least 11pm. Ianto still didn't understand why the Amandosians needed him, yes they wanted revenge but surely Ianto couldn't mean that much to Jack, what was it Jack had said 'collateral damage', but that was something else and it wasn't even Jack who meant the words, it was the alien in the story but still, that's all Ianto thought he was to Jack collateral damage. It was a battle between Ianto's sleep deprived and starved brain and what he truly knew was right. Jack would never think of Ianto as collateral damage, was what his body and his heart thought. Where as his brain was telling him Jack would never love him, he was nothing to Jack. Oh my god (!) thought Ianto; I don't know who to listen to. Ianto's heart ached as well did his stomach and his head. His situation seemed hopeless. Ianto felt hopeless and for the first time in months Ianto cried for something other than his grief for Lisa.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Author's notes – quite a short chapter but I'm not sure what else to write, next chapter Ianto's rescue, will Jack be on time to save the one he loves or will Ianto suffer the fate of death? **


	7. Jack saves the day, or does he?

DISCLAIMER: Sadly I don't own Torchwood, the BBC does.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: Hey guys, sorry I haven't written in a while but people where losing interest and I have school. Please can you review cause they make me feel soooo happy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7 – Captain Jack saves the day, or that was the plan anyway.

Ianto had now been kidnapped for almost a day, Tosh still couldn't get her scans close enough to determine the layer of the building. Owen and Gwen had been checking the archives for any mention of the Amandosians and so far none of them had had any luck. Jack was sitting in his office, feet on his desk leaning back, to any one who would have walked in at this moment they would have thought that Jack was perfectly at ease but really Jack's mind was hard at work.

"There has got to be a way, there is always a way, if only the Doctor was here" Was Jack's mantra for the past 13 hours, he said it constantly to himself under his breath. No one wanted to go near him, he was very unpredictable at the best of times but with Ianto's kidnap he had changed.

* * * *

Ianto had fallen asleep sometime before dawn, he was still crying when he eventually slept. There was nothing Ianto could do and he was 100% sure of that. Now all Ianto had to do was to wait until 8pm and he would hopefully see Jack again.

* * * *

It was fast approaching 8pm; no one had a plan because they had no idea what the Amandosian wanted. Eventually they had to leave.

It was a brisk evening in Cardiff, the bay was calm and all that could be heard was the noise of the water and the traffic, normally this would have relaxed Jack but he was too anxious and angry to notice anything.

Jack went alone, Tosh, Owen and Gwen were at the Hub on standby, just in case. And there they were, the one Amandosian left from his species that was once millions, a handful of masked guards all with large guns pointing directly at Jack. Then Jack noticed something else there was a large cloth back, it looked like the one that was used for carrying cow carcases. Then it started moving and a slight muffled yelling could be heard. Jack eyes were wide but he tried to control his emotions. When Jack reached the Amandosian, he felt a wave of déjà vu wash over him, like it had happened before or maybe it was because this was the first time he had seem an Amandosian in over 60 years. The Amandosian smirked at Jack.

"Welcome to our meeting" sad the Amandosian with an amused tone and an expression on his face like he had just told a joke.

"What do you want?" Jack hissed through his teeth, he had never felt anger like this.

"Oh come on now Captain, this is a reunion, why so angry?" again the Amandosian looked as though he had told a joke, it was also slightly smug as well.

Jack just sort of snorted.

"Well now that the warm greetings are over, lets get down to business. 10 minutes ago I gave Mr Jones a dose of Amandosian poison, its slowly making its way around his system, if you give me what I want I shall give you the cure and you can have Mr Jones. Also your pathetic planet shall be spared." The Amandosian was clearly enjoying this pulled out a little glass vile containing a strange green liquid.

"If I don't get what I want then this vile disappears and the poison shall be spread to the whole of humanity." The Amandosian was clearly enjoying this.

"What do I have to give you?" Jack asked his voice was quiet and constricted by emotion. A wide grim appeared on the aliens face.

"Why, only the small price of the Earth and enslavement of humanity."

Jack was taken completely by shock and couldn't say anything. The alien seeing Jack's shock began to speak again.

"You have 2 hours to decide." The grin was still there and his eyes were very shinny with glee.

"How long does Ianto have?"

"Just over 2 hours." This was said with relish.

"What??? What happens if Ianto dies before I decide?" Terror and panic spread through Jack clouding his brain but he could handle it and managed to contain it before the Amandosian noticed.

"Mr Jones is collateral damage; he is of no real importance except as a bargaining tool".

Ianto let out a cry of pain and the bag stopped moving. All that could be heard was traffic in the distance and the gasping of Ianto's breath as he tried to fight the pain. Ianto could feel darkness looming over him. He tried to fight it but eventually it washed over him and once more Ianto was unconscious, having heard every word of his kidnapper's and Jack's conversation.

Jack ran back to the Hub as fast as he could, upon entering he felt his heart wrench for Tosh and Gwen walked over to him, tears streaming down their faces and hugged Jack. Owen was sitting at his desk and although he didn't look that upset, he was. Tosh and picked up the

entire conversation on the CCTV, plus some of her own methods. Jack was still being hugged by the women and could feel his eyes filling up but he just let the tears fall for he loved Ianto and seeing…ish well more hearing Ianto's pain and suffering and also in the knowledge that Ianto could potentially die was overwhelming him in more pain. Jack knew he had to be strong for Ianto's sake and his team's sake but with all this heartbreak he didn't know how.

* * * *

An hour later Jack was still unsure of what to do, he checked CCTV every now and again. Every time he watch the Amandosian, the alien was staring right at the camera with a big grin. It was like he could see Jack's torment. Jack couldn't live without Ianto…sort of and he couldn't give them the earth. Then an idea suddenly sprang into his mind, he called Owen over to him and whispered his plan.

"Are you metal?!?!" was Owen's reply, Jack just shock his head, his thoughts had never been so clear. Jack whispered the rest of the plan, Owen caught on and nodded.

"Fine, If that's what it takes to get a decent cup of coffee" was Owen's only comment on Jack's plan.

Tosh and Gwen looked at Jack, Gwen opened her mouth to speak but Jack cut in first.

"No Gwen you can't help and I'm not telling you the plan, I already lost many a great friend and colleague to him, I'm not loosing you and Tosh as well."

Gwen and Tosh looked tearful, then tried to give Owen the puppy dog look but Owen couldn't even look them in the eye.

"Sorry ladies but this is not something you want to get caught up in."

Both Owen and Jack then disappeared out the door, Tosh swore that Jack slipped something into Owen's hand but she didn't know what.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

More A/N : As I said before please review, hopefully last couple of chapters should be up during the course of this week…hopefully. Love from Sam x


	8. Can Nanogens go mouldy

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Torchwood the BBC does; there would be a lot more Janto if I did. And much less Gwen: D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N as per usual: OOOOOOoooOOOoooOOhhHHH!!!!! Soz, dramatic effect, it's the penultimate chapter. Will Jack save Ianto in time, is Earth doomed to enslavement or a horrible poison? Aha! You'll just have to keep reading to find out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8 – Can nanogens go mouldy?

Jack's heart was in his throat as he walked towards the Amandosian, Owen was no where to be seen but that was all part of the plan. Jack could hear the water lapping at the bay; normally it had a wonderful calming effect but not today.

* * * *

Owen was well hidden out of the sight of the Amandosian, Jack hadn't quite filled out all the details of the plan or what had happened in the first place but he knew what he had to do. Owen looked at the little glass tube Jack had given then, in it where some little golden sparkly balls that floated about of their own accord, what had Jack called them (?)…nangens, nanagons, nanogens, yes that was it. Jack said that when he gave the signal, a bird caller whistle, Owen was to open the tube near Ianto and they would heal him. But there was something else Jack said. That the nanogens where quite old so there was no way that Jack could be sure that they would work. The nanogens were only the back-up plan. As for the real plan that Jack was now executing, Owen had no idea so he just had to sit behind the trash cans of the tourist office, hope for the best and wait for the signal if he was needed.

* * * *

Jack eventually reached the Amandosian, it felt as though he had been walking across the bay for days when it had actually only been a couple of minutes.

"Well…?" said the Amandosian when Jack arrived.

"I've come to offer you something else" said Jack, is voice sounded calmer than Jack felt. The Amandosian laughed a high and cruel laugh.

"What could you possibly offer me? Face it Jack you can't win either way" There was another laugh.

"I am immortal, I can't die, you can try and try and try but I'll get coming back. I've come to offer you me. I'll be your slave forever, I don't sleep very much, a few hours occasionally, I would be perfect." Jack tried to say it like he was advertising himself on one of those shopping television channels. For once the alien didn't have a comeback but was silent and looked very thoughtful. But then the most terrible scream of agony came from the bag that Ianto was being held in.

"NOOOO, Jack don't sacrifice your self for me, just let me die, I'm practically worthless. Pleeeaaasssee???" Ianto and awoke from unconsciousness and had heard Jack's offer.

"No Ianto, I have to. It's the only way to save the world and you. I love you Ianto Jones don't ever forget that I love you more than life itself." Jack's voice cracked slightly at the end. His eyes were filled with tears but he couldn't break down now

There was another twisted scream from Ianto.

"Jack….I..love you……too." That was the last sentence from Ianto as he then fell into unconsciousness again but Jack could tell that if Ianto didn't get help soon he would die.


	9. The Bitter End

**Disclaimer: As per usual I don't own Torchwood or the characters, **

**The BBC does. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A/N: Helllooooo all those who have choose to read the very end

A very big Torchwood thank you to those who have stuck

by my fic. Hopefully I won't disappoint, lol :P

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 9 – The Bitter End

The Amandosian looked from Jack to the bag and the bag to Jack but still he couldn't get his head around what had just happened. Jack felt much of his usual self confidence and courage return after Ianto had said those four simple words...I love you too…those were something that Jack never expected to hear Ianto say but yet it had just happened.

"Well… what about it, my immortal life and servitude for Ianto's life, the Earth and the cure?" Jack's voice was stronger but not quite his usual standard.

The Amandosian opened his mouth to speak but he just shut it again, he reminded Jack of the gold fish Torchwood had way back before he came to Cardiff but that was all in the past, noting was there for Jack anymore everything was now and the future. The only exception to this was the Doctor but then again he had no idea where the Doctor, past, present or future, Jack had no way to know for sure.

After a few tension filled minutes the Amandosian seemed to come to a decision.

"Okay Jack, I have considered your offer bu-"

There was an almighty boom that came from the sculpture under which Torchwood was situated, a glowing green beam of light came straight from the top of the sculpture and covered the Amandosian, Jack and Ianto, and they began to float and eventually disappeared in to the Hub. The Amandosian landed in a cell, Ianto was placed gently upon the Medic's table and Jack landed in his office. Jack ran out of his office as fast as he could and straight to where Owen was trying to get Ianto out of the bag. Jack helped him and they were as careful as possible. Owen began to examine Ianto and calculated that he only had little over an hour (and he meant little) to find the antidote and save Ianto, Jack knew that if Ianto died his heart would shatter into a million pieces that no amount of time could heal.

Owen examined Ianto as carefully as he could, Jack watched thoughtfully and then decided he needed to act swift fully and fast. Jack bent down and kissed Ianto's forehead and than he was off, sprinting as fast as he could down to the cells to confront the Amandosian, Jack had Owen work with Tosh on finding a cure. Tosh was secretly happy about this but she knew she needed to concentrate Jack and Ianto needed her and she was ready to do her best for them.

Jack's feet felt like lead but he pushed himself further until he reached the Amandosian's cell, the alien was pacing about almost as if he was waiting on Jack. Janet snarled at Jack to which Jack whisked around at and snarled back, Janet was a bit confused by this but put it down to strange squiggly behaviour. (Squiggly is what the weevils call humans). Janet knew when Jack was not to be messed with and this was one of these times. Jack was not in a mood to be messed with; he would kill anyone who looked at him wrong. Okay maybe not kill but still seriously hurt was what Jack thought as he approached the Amandosian.

"Give me the antidote?" Jack's voice was low and smooth, deadly.

The Amandosian looked at Jack for a moment and then sat down and stared at the floor.

"Why? Your going to kill me anyway, I have nothing to live for anymore" The aliens voice was quiet and thoughtful, very controlled, almost as thought lots of effort was put into controlling the voice.

"You have no idea what I'm going to do, give me the antidote and there is a better chance that you will live" Anger flooded into Jack's voice but it was still low and deadly.

The Amandosian just nodded, as though Jack had given him food for thought and not a sort of ultimatum. The alien reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small tube, exactly like the one he had given Owen, this one too was filled with nanogens.

"There is no cure the disease which I gave Mr Jones however the nanogens cure anyone who catches it, although my people had no idea how, research has showed that it always works." The voice was timid and quiet. Jack slowly opened the cell door and took the bottle then quickly shut it again.

"Will one tube be enough?" asked Jack, he tried to keep his voice neutral although Jack couldn't help but sound a little hopeful.

"No, for people with it early on then yes but for Mr Jones you need another tube" The alien's voice clearly gave away the fact that he was surrendering.

Jack bolted up the stairs to the Medic bay and shouted to everyone to stand back, Jack opened the tube and the Nanogens flew out and began their work on Ianto's body. Jack stared in amazement for a few moments.

"Owen!" Jack barked, "Get me the other tube of nanogens I gave you" Jack's voice was clear and strong again and full of hope that Ianto would be fully cured. Owen just nodded and then disappeared out of site, only to return a few minutes later with the other tube of nanogens. Jack then opened it. They flew at Ianto and again began to work. After they had gone, Jack looked at Ianto, why wasn't he waking up. Jack began to get worried and his pulse quickened, what is happening?

"Owen, why isn't Ianto waking up?" Jack's voice was full of worry and panic. Owen resisted the urge to poke fun at Jack, fully knowing that Jack would more than likely fly off the handle at him, instead Owen thought for a minute, examined Ianto and told Jack his conclusions.

"Ianto's mind and body has been through a lot recently, all he needs is some rest and quietness for a few days and he'll be completely fine".

Jack looked unsure for a moment but just nodded and flashed a grin that his team hadn't seen in almost 2 days.

"Rest and relaxation it is" Jack seemed bursting with happiness and energy. He scooped Ianto up and carried him to the S.U.V, Jack drove relatively normal and then carried Ianto up to his own flat where it had all began. Ianto was placed carefully on the bed. Jack wrote Ianto a quick note and then decided he couldn't leave Ianto, just in case. So Jack settled down on Ianto's sofa for some sleep.

* * * *

Ianto woke up 12 hours later in his own bed feeling completely refreshed and very awake. As he sat up and looked about he noticed a small note stuck to the back of his door, it read:

_To/ Ianto, _

_ I'm sorry I couldn't have saved you sooner. The next week _

_ is yours to do whatever you want to do. Don't come into work!_

_From Capt. Jack Harkness_

It took Ianto's brain a minute to register what was happening. Then he remembered everything that happened. It all came flooding back to him. The Amandosian, the pain, Jack bartering his own life and then a strange dream he had that jack and him and said I love you to each other, but it felt so real, was it a dream. Just them the familiar accent of the Captain came from the doorway,

"It wasn't a dream Ianto, I love you." His voice was soft and very sincere.

"How did you know-"

"You can't say things in your head; side affect from the coma like state, Owen assures me it will go away in a few days".

Ianto mouthed fuck because either way Jack would know what he said.

A light smile played on Jack's lips and Ianto couldn't help but smile back.

The captain walked over to Ianto, sat down on the edge of the bed next to him and lightly pressed his lips against Ianto's. Ianto was only too happy to comply. The kissed for a while and when they broke apart Jack looked deep into Ianto's eyes and said,

"I have waited a long time to do that Mr Jones" Jack's voice was breathy and there was a slight emphasise on the Mr Jones part. Ianto rolled his eyes at Jack who just grinned back.

Jack pulled Ianto close and whispered in his ear,

"I will stick by you till the bitter end"

Ianto looked a little bit confused but wasn't too bothered by this because Jack had begun to kiss him again. I could really get used to this Ianto thought as Jack pushed Ianto backwards onto the bed and began kissing his neck.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well folks, that is the end, sorry it took so long but I couldn't get

inspiration. Thank you to all those who have stuck by this till the

end. Please read and review cause I wanna know if you guys like the

ending. I feel sort of sad now but than again happy cause my first

actual fic that I didn't get rid of have way through has been a

success. Love from Sam x x :D


	10. quick note

Just a quick note…

Just a quick note to thank everyone who read this fic and also to those reviewed. If anyone wants a sequel could they please message me, any ideas are also welcome. Thanks guys, love Sam x x :D


End file.
